


Interlude C1

by Cerdic519



Series: Elementary 221B [27]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Divorce, F/M, Heaven, M/M, Prostitution, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: ֍ Scissors, separations, sex, sandwiches and a not-smirk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vitabear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitabear/gifts).



[From the _'Times'_ social pages, read perhaps on very rare occasions and only when he has the time by a certain London doctor]

_'We have learned that the marriage of Sir Oliver Robyn-Quisling, one of the most execrable pieces of excrescence to ever befoul London society, may alas be in more than a little difficulty. His wife, the former Miss Agnes MacGyver and daughter to the turbulent (we are being polite there) Malcolm Duke of Cromartyshire has discovered that her husband has been attempting to persuade her father to grant much if not all of his lands to her by penning scurrilous articles about her brothers in an attempt to discredit them. She has also discovered that her husband and her husband's secretary may have been colluding (we are being even more polite there as we did not add the word 'horizontally') in an attempt to seize control of her finances. These facts were brought to Mrs. Robyn-Quisling's attention by Mr. Sherlock Holmes the consulting detective whose friend Doctor John Watson we understand to be one of our most avid readers, and she has immediately instituted divorce proceedings. Sir Oliver, who is about as popular in the city as a German in Paris just now, will doubtless find some legal eagle to attempt to defend him but his guilt looks assured especially as Mr. Holmes has forwarded proof of his malfeasance to both his soon to be ex-wife and her father. We would say how sorry we are for the man, but..... no._

֍


	2. Chapter 2

**Heaven**

Mrs. God shook her head in despair. 

“It is so _sad!”_ She sighed. “My sweet little cutesy-wootsy knows he loves the Righteous Man, but still feels that he is not good enough for him.”

“It is one step forward on a long path”, God pointed out while not rolling his eyes at all. “Remember dear heart, angels were not designed to cope with emotions.”

“Yes, I really should have words with the person in charge of the design plans”, She said innocently.

He looked sharply at her but She was already drooling over her little cutes.... ugh, now She had Him doing it!

“It will all work out in the end, dearest”, He said.

“That is good”, She smiled. “Provided that it is in the Righteous Man's end.”

“Dearest!”

She looked totally unabashed. He sighed.

“Something lighter for them, I think”, He said. “Let us help our dear cutes... boy take his mind off his troubles.”

She did not comment on his near-slip but She did effect a Level Three Not-Smirk. God sighed. It was one of Those Days again.

֍


	3. Chapter 3

_[Narration by Mr. Campbell Kerr, Esquire]_

I looked up and smiled as Gawain strode into the room and deposited his latest earnings in the huge bell-jar. On the settee Alan was dozing after a huge dinner; he was finally beginning to reach his natural size after his recent terrible ordeal. He still woke screaming some nights but thankfully those were fewer and fewer now, and I would just hold him until he stopped shuddering. And even better he was no longer just skin and bones as he had been in those dark days when we had first met.

“I do not think that our Italian friend Mr. Ciumino will be making any remarks about my not being up to this house' standards again”, Gawain smiled.

“Not with the way he limped out a few minutes ago”, I agreed. “Your letter did not bring bad news I hope?”

“My father wrote”, the Scotsman said. “Mr. Holmes told him about what had been happening as of late and he wished to express his thanks. I looked outside but there were no pigs flying by or even politicians keeping to their word, so it had to be real.”

I tutted at him. Over on the settee Alan yawned and sat up, looking decidedly disgruntled at having been disturbed.

“Is it dinner-time yet?” he asked hopefully.

He scowled as we both laughed at him.

“Many things change in this word of ours”, I smiled, “but not you, beloved.”

“Yes. Dinner?”

I sighed but rang for the sandwiches that I had had prepared 'just in case'.

֍


End file.
